Reste, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: Les sentiments de Lindy pour Tommy ont commencé à être trop réels. Inquiète qu'il ne finisse comme tous les autres hommes dans sa vie, elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une distraction. Quand elle percuta Jake, elle pensa que c'était une excellente opportunité. Jusqu'à ce que Tommy ne les surprenne - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** Les sentiments de Lindy pour Tommy ont commencé à être trop réels. Inquiète qu'il ne finisse comme tous les autres hommes dans sa vie, elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une distraction. Quand elle percuta Jake, elle pensa que c'était une excellente opportunité. Jusqu'à ce que Tommy ne les surprenne. BY _shippershape_.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas imaginé, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si son travail vous plaît, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors vous pouvez aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

* * *

 **Reste** ,

 _Stay._

OoOoOoO

 _Ecrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

Lindy commençait à se demander si elle était maudite. Tout ceux qui l'entourait finissaient par être blessé. D'abord sa mère, puis sa soeur. Son petit-ami/ex-petit-ami/le flic qui l'avait arrêté et qui avait été tué. Même les mecs qu'elle avaient à peine rencontré au bar semblait finir par mourir. Tout cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser, d'autant plus qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de Tommy ce qui la rendait inconfortable.

Lindy l'aimait. Il était gentil, bien que légèrement impétueux, il était intelligent et drôle et sexy. Dieu qu'il était sexy ! Mais le souvenir de Ben était encore frais, et chaque fois que Tommy la regardait avec ce stupide sourire, elle l'imaginait ligoté à une chaise, la gorge tranchée tout comme les précédents.

« Mon Dieu, je suis endommagée. » Grogna-t-elle, attachant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle enfilait une paire de chaussure de course. Elle avait toujours fait de la fitness, et le fait qu'un serial killer la menaçait la motivait à être sérieusement en bonne forme. Si elle ne pouvait pas le battre, elle pouvait lui rendre la tâche compliquée. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Renfrognée, Lindy regarda par l'oeil de judas, soupirant fortement quand elle vit Tommy derrière la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Salut. » Il lui sourit. Elle le fixa simplement en retour, attendant. « Bien dormis ? » Lindy roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Tu vas courir ? »

Pour la première fois, Lindy remarqua ce qu'il portait. Plutôt que son habituel jean et sa veste à bouton, il portait un short et des basket. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Ouai. Je vais courir. J'allais justement y aller, donc... » Elle fit un geste pour lui indiquer qu'il devait partir, mais il l'ignora.

« Je t'accompagne. Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi de courir toute seule à présent. » Lindy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la coupa. « Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu veux courir, parfait. Mais tu ne le feras pas toute seule. » Soufflant de frustration, Lindy recula, le laissant entrer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour attraper ses clés et son téléphone, ne s'encombrant pas de ses écouteurs. Quelque chose lui faisait penser que Tommy était un compagnon de course très parlant.

« Très bien. » Elle ré-émergea, le précédant dans l'entrée et verrouillant la porte derrière eux. « Essaie de suivre. »

Il s'avéra que Tommy était en très bonne forme, non pas Lindy ne l'avait pas remarqué, les jeans moulants qu'il portait tout le temps n'était pas exactement peu flatteur. Il la suivit sans effort, et Lindy se retrouva à se pousser un peu plus que d'habitude, lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle se trompait en pensant que Tommy serait causant, il était silencieux derrière elle, mais c'était un silence confortable. Décidant d'ajouter un autre kilomètre à son parcourt habituel, juste par dépit, elle tourna sur la gauche et fonça droit dans un autre coureur qui arrivait dans la direction opposée.

« Oh. Merde. Je suis désolé. » Elle l'avait percutée de plein fouet, atterrissant par terre sur ses fesses. Tommy avait cessé de la suivre peu avant, et elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans les parages. L'homme qu'elle avait percuté la surplombait, lui tendant une main. Elle l'attrapa avec reconnaissance et il la tira pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, face à face, Lindy réalisa qu'elle le connaissait.

« Lindy. » Jake lui sourit, ne lâchant pas sa main. Elle sourit, contente de le voir malgré la façon dont leur dernière rencontre à la fête s'était terminé. Elle avait été bien trop embarrassée pour prendre ses appels, mais il ne semblait pas en colère contre elle. « Contente de te voir. » Elle acquiesça.

« Ouai, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé, je pensais simplement que tu serais en colère contre moi. » Elle grimaça. Jake ne sembla pas surprit. Il ne semblait pas non plus énervé.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais juste aimé savoir ce que tu traversait. Peut-être que j'aurais pus aider. » Lindy repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Je te l'aurais bien dit, mais... »

« Tu pensais que j'étais un tueur en série. » Dit-il, finissant sa phrase avec un note d'amusement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos. Instinctivement, elle se retourna en posant ses doigts sur le ventre de son assaillant. Elle releva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Tommy braqués sur ses doigts toujours posés sur son ventre. Oups.

« Merde. Désolé. » Elle se recula étrangement alors qu'il reprit sa respiration. Heureusement pour lui, elle était trop occupé par sa gêne pour s'en rendre compte. Si elle lui avait accordé de l'intention, il aurait été dans de beaux draps. Jake les détaillait étrangement, avant de se concentrer sur Tommy.

« Contente de vous voir, détective. » Dit-il avec sarcasme. Considérant la façon dont s'était passé leur dernière rencontre, Lindy ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Tommy acquiesça faiblement.

« Salut. » Dit-il, et Lindy soupira.

« Je ne t'ai vraiment pas frappé si fort. Tu devrais faire mieux que de m'espionner. » lui dit-elle. Il la dévisagea avec une expression douloureuse.

« Je ne t'espionnais pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler. » Il se tourna vers Jake. « Je suppose que tu étais distraite. » Son ton étais suffisamment doux, mais il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans ses yeux. L'ignorant, Lindy se tourna vers Jake.

« On devrait se remettre en route, c'était quand même bon de te revoir. Je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans. Et pour tout le reste. » Elle se retourna, prête à partir quand elle l'entendit prononcer son nom.

« Lindy. Voudrais-tu qu'on aille dîner à nouveau ? Maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas un tueur en série ? On pourrait aller au restaurant cette fois, c'est promis. » Lindy fit volte-face, surprise. Tommy se tenait toujours un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûre. » Elle sourit à Jake. C'était vraiment un mec gentil, et elle avait besoin d'une distraction pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait avec Tommy, quoi que ce fut. « J'adorerais ça. Tu as mon numéro. » Son regard dévia légèrement vers Tommy. « Appel-moi plus tard. » Jake acquiesça, et Lindy recommença à courir. Elle entendit les pas de Tommy derrière elle, et se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour donner son opinion. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps.

« Donc, tu vas ressortir avec Jake. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens dans l'air, n'étant pas vraiment une question. Elle ne répondit pas. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » C'était clair à son ton qu'il pensait que c'en était une mauvaise, mais Lindy s'en moquait.

« Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre ma vie. » Murmura-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle avait ralentit pour reprendre son souffle entre ses mots. « Il est gentil. J'ai besoin d'autre chose dans ma vie que cette affaire. »

« C'est un suspect. »

« Plus maintenant. » dit Lindy, d'une voix prévenante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Ils furent de retour à son bâtiment, et il la suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras probablement pas sortir sans une protection rapprochée n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Tommy en regardant Lindy glisser sa clé dans la serrure. Elle se stoppa.

« Tu ne viens définitivement pas à mon rencard. Je ne veux pas de chaperon. »

« Que tu en veuille un ou non ce n'est pas mon problème. » Il détourna le regard et Lindy se rendit compte que cela le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait qu'elle le sache.

« D'accord, et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand nous reviendrons ici ? » demanda-t-elle, entrant dans son appartement une fois la porte ouverte. Tommy grimaça.

« Quelqu'un sera là, dehors, comme d'habitude. Moi, ou Yeager. » Lindy haussa les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est de ma vie privée ? » Cela lui valut un regard de confusion.

« Tu ne t'ai jamais inquiété pour ta vie privée avant. »

« Eh bien, je n'avais pas vraiment prévue de coucher avec l'un des mecs avec qui je sortais étant donné qu'ils étaient de supposés tueur en série. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement, secouant ses cheveux après en avoir enlevé l'élastique. Tommy la fixait à présent, et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se détachait les cheveux.

« Je – oh. » Il semblait confus, puis ennuyé, détournant le regard quand elle le regarda. Il était adorable comme ça, les joues rosies, la tête baissé. Lindy regarda une goutte de sueur dévaler sa nuque et se retrouva à imaginer le goût salé qu'aurait sa peau si elle était assez proche pour la goûté et satisfaire ce besoin pour de bon. Elle repoussa l'idée au loin, réalisant que c'était exactement ça la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de sortir avec Jake. Rien ne pourra jamais arriver avec Tommy.

« Ouai. Pas de chaperon. Je ferais juste en sorte de ne pas me faire tuer le temps d'une nuit. » Souffla-t-elle. Ces derniers temps c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. « Je vais prendre une douche. Si tu compte rester dans les parages toute la journée, je préférerais que tu en fasses de même. J'en ai pour dix minutes. » Elle passa sa main devant son nez. Il laissa échapper un sourire.

J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma voiture. » Lindy acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui, et enleva son maillot. Le temps qui la séparait de son rendez-vous avec Jake, et d'un peu de sexe décompressant, ne passerait pas assez vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain enroulé d'une serviette, criant :

« J'ai terminé. La douche est à toi. » Elle n'entendit aucune réponse, et traversa l'entrée, apercevant la tête de Tommy dépassant du dossier du canapé. « Tommy. » Pas de réponse. Une image s'imposa à elle, le mec du club, son téléphone sonnant dans sa bouche alors que le sang s'échappait de sa gorge. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. « Tommy ! » Elle courut jusqu'au canapé, ignorant l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux mouillés, et s'arrêta devant lui. Sa tête reposait en arrière, ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle ne voyait aucune goutte de sang. Elle attrapa ses épaules pour le secoué désespéramment. Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup, ses mains attrapant les poignets de Lindy.

« Lindy ? » Il la fixa, ses yeux s'étrécissant quand il remarqua la panique sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui a ? » Se sentant stupide, Lindy réalisa qu'il s'était simplement endormit. Elle expira brutalement, le frappant à l'épaule. « Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ? » Lindy tomba sur le canapé à côté de lui, pressant sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie. Idiot. » Elle se tourna pour le regarder, et quand ses yeux se baissèrent pour quitter son visage elle se rappela qu'elle portait toujours qu'une serviette. « Je venais te dire que tu pouvais aller à la douche. Mais apparemment ton idée 'de travailler' c'est de dormir sur mon canapé alors que moi je pensais qu'un psychopathe était entré et t'avais tranché la gorge. »

La main toujours pressée sur sa poitrine, Lindy se releva. Tommy la suivit du regard, perdu dans ses pensés. Il relâcha son bras.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir non plus, ça juste été deux longues nuits. » Lindy se demanda soudainement combien d'heures supplémentaires il avait du faire sur cette affaire, et combien d'entre elles étaient par sa faute. Elle laissa tombé son mécontentement et le remplaça par de la préoccupation.

« Tu devrais prendre ne nuit de repos. Tu t'inquiète de trop. » Elle attrapa sa main pour le relever et le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain. « Et tu pues. Douche. Maintenant. » Il secoua la tête avec amusement, fermant la porte derrière lui, et Lindy se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Deux jours passèrent, Jake avait appelé pour fixer une date, ce serait le vendredi à dix-neuf heures. Il avait promit de ne pas la surprendre en se pointant à son appartement cette fois, et elle attendait de voir.

Quand vendredi arriva, Lindy se retrouva assise dans un très beau restaurant face à un Jake bien apprêté. Elle se laissa aller par le vin, et son charmant accent, et plus le temps passa, plus elle était plus que prête à continuer la soirée à son appartement. Il n'avait pas bu grand chose et les y conduis, se garant dans la rue. Il était tellement beau, et elle se retrouvait frustré à cause d'un certain détective dont nous prononcerons pas le nom de puis déjà plusieurs semaines, alors quand il l'embrassa devant sa porte, elle répondit avec enthousiasme. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au canapé, laissant une traînée de vêtement sur leur chemin et lorsque Lindy s'apprêta à descendre la fermeture éclaire de Jake son portable sonna. Elle l'ignora, mais Jake se précipita pour l'attraper, sans même s'excuser.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, frustrée. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de presser le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Salut. » Grognant, mais ne bougeant pas de là où elle était, sur les genoux de Jake, Lindy retint sa langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, son propre téléphone sonna, et elle jeta un œil à la photo de Tommy qui s'affichait à l'écran. Elle répondit.

« Oh mec. » râla-t-elle véhémentement. Il y eut un silence confus de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle ne s'embêta même pas à maquée l'irritation dans sa voix. Les choses s'étaient passées exactement de la façon dont elle voulait qu'elles se passent, et maintenant elle était assise pratiquement nu sur un homme et ils parlaient chacun à d'autres personnes. Elle était peut-être une hackeuse mais, parfois, elle détestait la technologie.

« Écoute, je suis désolé si j'interromps quelque chose, mais j'ai besoin de te parler maintenant. Tu es chez toi ? » Lindy jeta un œil à Jake, qui parlait toujours au téléphone. Elle soupira légèrement. Principalement pour se décharger de cette tension sexuelle.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Et ouai, je suis chez moi. Jake est simplement en train de... travailler. »

« D'accord, c'est bien. Parce que je suis là. » C'était plutôt évident pour Lindy, puisqu'elle pouvait à présent entendre le son de ses chaussures marteler le sol dans le couloir.

« Attends, Tommy, ne - » Mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Tommy entra dans l'appartement, sa mâchoire se détacha en découvrant Jake et Lindy, toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé. « Ah » Il y eut un lueur de quelque chose dans sa voix, de la colère peut-être, puis il se retourna. Lui donner cette clé de secours commençait sérieusement à sembler être une mauvaise idée.

« Merde. Merde. » Il était pratiquement immédiatement ressortit de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Lindy regarda Jake, qui la fixait avec confusion mais parlant manifestement toujours à l'un de ses clients à propos du renouvellement de son bail. Elle descendit de ses genoux, attrapant sa robe sur le sol pour l'enfiler. Elle lui adressa un regard significatif, et il dit rapidement au revoir avant de raccrocher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais tu dois y aller. Quelque chose c'est passée avec l'affaire, Tommy a besoin de moi. » Elle lui lança son tee-shirt, qu'elle lui avait pratiquement arrachée quelques minutes plus tôt, avec un peu de regret. Il obtempéra, semblant déçu mais pas en colère.

« D'accord. » Maintenant complètement habillé, il attrapa ses clés, et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'attraper la poignet de porte. « Je t'appelle ? » Elle acquiesça, et il laissa la porte ouverte pour trouver un Tommy adosser contre le mur du couloir. Les yeux des deux hommes n'entrèrent pas une fois en contact alors que Jake partait. Lindy ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour signifier à Tommy qu'il pouvait entrer.

« Tu as dis que Jake travaillait. » L'accusa-t-il au moment où la porte se refermait. Lindy se massa les tempes, sentant le début d'une migraine arriver.

« C'était le cas. Plus ou moins. Il était au téléphone. » Tommy sembla choqué.

« Il était au téléphone pendant que vous... »

« On ne... Il a juste reçu un appel pendant que nous... Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. » Elle se rassit sur le canapé, attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Mais Tommy resta dans son coin, jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux au canapé. Cela prit un moment à Lindy pour réaliser quel était le problème. « Il n'y a jamais eut de sexe sur ce canapé, abrutis. C'est sûre. » L'expression sur son visage signifiait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas.

« Tu te rends bien compte que je vous ai vus, n'est-ce pas ? » Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix que Lindy n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, et elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle savait qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, et elle n'était pas sûr si il s'agissait de jalousie, mais après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer elle voulait simplement oublier que ça c'était passé.

« Détends-toi. Je ne lui ai même jamais retirer son pantalon. À présent tu peux t'asseoir, ou tu peux rester assises, mais j'espère vraiment que tu as une très bonne raison pour avoir débarquer ici ce soir autre que du voyeurisme. » Il lui adressa un regard plein de sarcasme pour toute réponse, mais son aura de colère s'était considérablement atténué quand Lindy lui avait assurée qu'il ne s'était rien passé, et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« On a une piste, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu connais cette fille. » Il brandit son téléphone affichant la photo d'une blonde toute souriant qui ne lui était absolument pas familière. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Je devrais ? » Il laissa échapper un bruit de frustration.

« Je suppose que non. Elle a disparue il y a quelques semaines, un peu près au même moment où tu t'es inscrite sur Flirtual. On pensait qu'il y avait peut-être une connexion, mais... »

« Mais je m'en rappellerais si elle avait été sur le profil des potentiels victime de Flirtual que j'ai établie. » Finit Lindy. Il acquiesça. « C'est tout ? » Tommy sembla mal à l'aise.

« Ouai, c'est tout. Désolé d'avoir gâcher ton rancard. » Elle le balaya d'un geste de la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment mon genre de toute façon. » Tommy la dévisagea avec incompréhension/

« Tu étais à cheval sur ce mec il y a cinq minutes. » Il s'approcha du canapé, l'inspectant une dernière fois du regard, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« C'était simplement récréationnel. » Elle souffla, posant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et allongeant ses jambes sur les cuisses de Tommy dont les mains se déposèrent sur ses genoux. Cela semblait dangereusement plaisant d'avoir ce contact, et elle aurait voulut enlever cette idée de sa tête avant de ne le faire. Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement.

« Je vois. » Lindy ouvrit un œil au son de sa voix. Il ne semblait pas la juger, il désapprouvait de façon générale.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

« Rien. »

« J'ai des besoins, d'accord, comme tout le monde. » Elle le frappa avec ses orteils, mais il ne sourit pas.

« Eh bien, espérons que la prochaine fois je n'ai pas à voir tes besoins en action. » Murmura-t-il. Elle lui sourit de façon suggestive, toujours un peu excité et incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle put jurer qu'il rougissait, mais c'était plutôt léger.

« Vraiment ? Humm. » Le fait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle ses besoins étaient en folies en premier lieu était au bout de sa langue, et elle débattit intérieurement si il prendrait cette nouvelle aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Lindy se rendit compte qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts le long de sa cuisse. Sa main se figea.

« Désolé. » Elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Il était là, et il sentait divinement bon, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers son jean. Son cerveau lui criait qu'il n'était pas un coup d'un soir, de le renvoyer chez lui, que le garder en sécurité n'incluait pas de le ramener dans son lit. Mais son corps était toujours échauffé par ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, et il était basiquement la cause de tous ses problèmes, et pourquoi ne pas simplement remonter à la source ? « En réalité. » Dit-elle, tentant de dire l'invitation à voix haute, mais échouant.

« Ouai ? »

« Je pense que tu me le dois. » Dit-elle, ramenant ses jambes sous elle pour s'asseoir à ses côté. Il roula simplement des yeux.

« Vraiment. »

« Ouai. Tu m'as privé de ce qui promettait d'être une nuit très amusante. » Tommy fit la moue.

« Et comment suis-je exactement supposé me rattraper ? » Demanda-t-il, sans aucune suggestion dans sa voix. Cela frappa Lindy qu'il ne lui aurait probablement jamais rien demandé, si elle ne l'avait pas fait d'abord. Il avait manifestement des sentiments pour elle, mais c'était un gars bien, et il était aussi respectueux qu'on pouvait l'être. Cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus attirant.

« Contente que tu le demande. » lui dit-elle. Elle se rapprocha, l'embrassant, profondément. Son inspiration brutale indiqua à Lindy qu'elle le prenait complètement par surprise, mais, ensuite, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, l'attirant sur ses genoux. La main de Lindy agrippa ses cheveux, tirant légèrement, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieur en réponse. Il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait un goût de menthe et de liqueur et de _Tommy_. Elle gémit son nom alors qu'il dominait toutes ses pensées, et sa main glissa pour lui retirer son tee-shirt mais il la repoussa. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder pendant un moment, haletant, puis il passa une main sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Lindy ? » Les yeux de Tommy étaient entre-ouvert, presque vitreux, mais elle pouvait tout de même y voir de la tristesse. Il pensait que tout ça était à propos de Jake. Il pensait que ça ne voulait rien dire, et c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle sourit, posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis si lunatique ces dernières semaines. Chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de te sauter dessus. » Avoua-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait avec incrédulité. Lindy descendit de ses genoux et fronça les sourcils. « Je t'aime Tommy. C'est juste que je – Je suis inquiète pour toi. C'est dangereux d'être émotionnellement impliqué avec moi, tu le sais ça. » Au fure et à mesure que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, il soupira.

« Tu t'inquiète pour _moi_? » Il semblait complètement choqué, et Lindy savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais elle commençait à peine à réaliser à quel point. « Tu réalise que c'est dingue, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Regarde, tous les hommes qui ont été relativement proche de moi sont morts, excepté Jake, et c'est simplement parce que le tueur se servait de lui. Je ne peux pas de perdre Tommy. Je le pense vraiment. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'en remettre. » Lindy se mordit de nouveau les lèvres, tentant de les empêcher de trembler. Elle avait passé énormément de temps, ces dernier temps, à nier à quel point il comptait pour elle, mais elle ne faisait que se mentir à elle-même. Elle avait besoin de lui. La douceur sur son visage lui fit manquer un battement de cœur, et il l'attira contre lui, l'entourant de ses deux bras. Pour la première fois sont contacte lui apporta du réconfort plutôt que de la panique.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça. » Dit-elle, en pensant à Ben. Il souffla.

« Je suppose que non. Mais on va attraper ce mec, et tu pourras vivre ta vie, et tu ne seras plus jamais obligé de me voir si tu ne le veux pas. » Lindy rit.

« C'est ce que tu pense ? Que je viens traîner au poste juste pour l'affaire ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je me mêle toujours des autres affaires. Je viens pour te voir. » lui dit-elle. Elle hésita, puis : « J'ai peur. »

« Alors on va y aller doucement. » Dit-il, et elle le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'on ne devrait rien précipité. Prendre un jour à la fois. » Lindy fronça suspicieusement les sourcils.

« Es-tu en train de dire - »

« Pas de sexe. » Lindy grogna, il sourit. Clairement, cela gonflait son ego. « Pour l'instant. » Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, se câlinant l'un l'autre, mais à un moment Lindy se leva.

« Tu devrais rester. » Murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda dubitativement. « Je garderais mes mains pour moi, c'est promis. »

Il resta. Il lui fallut 45 minutes pour rompre sa promesse. Tommy comptais bien là-dessus.


End file.
